


This Thing Called Love (I can't handle it)

by DancingRain



Series: Love is Complicated [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Beta Kang Taehyun, Bickering, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Misunderstandings, Namjin's adopted son Soobin, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Huening Kai, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Possessive Choi Soobin, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Soulmates yeonjun and taehyun, Taekook's son Beomgyu, The real love triangle is between taegyukai, Yoonmin's son yeonjun, a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingRain/pseuds/DancingRain
Summary: "Yeonjunie." Soobin nodded at him, his annoying smirk ever so present."Soobinie. And that's hyung to you." Yeonjun forcely said to him topped with an eyeroll."Stop bickering already." Beomgyu interjected swinging his arms on their shoulders.Yeonjun was going to pull the younger closer to him but Soobin grabbed Yeonjun's hand and placed it in his to stop him. Beomgyu stepped to the side and now Yeonjun was in the middle.The younger grinned while Yeonjun was glaring at him, annoyed.Yep. It was definitely annoyance he felt that made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks a bit pink.It was right?Right?(Or Yeonjun is super protective of Beomgyu. He treats him as his own younger brother since he's an only child. No one would be good enough for Gyu. Not even his favorite Uncle Jin's adopted son, Soobin. No! Yeonjun would not be persuaded by his stupid pretty dimples and everything. Okay, maybe he can give some exceptions and actually help the younger. But why is his heart the one pounding everytime the alpha smiles?)P.s. Spinoff to taekook abo au but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Love is Complicated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715161
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	This Thing Called Love (I can't handle it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've got so many ongoing works but I needed to post this one while I still got my drive to write. I'm sorry for slow updates please bear with me I joined a taekook fic fest and I'm writing two fics for it 😖 This is a spin of but can be read as a stand alone. Enjoy!

Yeonjun was an only child. 

His appa Jimin had a hard time getting pregnant again after complications from his first pregnancy. He was their miracle, or as his Papa Yoongi likes to call him _healingie_ because just by Yeonjun's smile his parents would be happy and all the troubles in their mind just drifts away. It was fun, all their attention and love focused on him. But it gets lonely too. He wanted someone to look after, like his friend Wooyoung who always brags about his cutest little brother. He wanted someone to play with, to teach all the songs he has learned (let it go was his best), and to share memories with. Even the kids around their neighborhood were older than him. But he won't push for it, he doesn't want his appa Jimin to have a hard time. So he just prayed hard to have someone even just a bit close to being his younger brother. Or sister. Either was fine with him.  
  
Then came the news that his Uncle Tae was pregnant with their 3rd child. Oh was he estatic. Finally! He can't wait. He loves his Geum hyung, his uncles' oldest son, and Euna noona, their only daughter, but Yeonjun had a big difference in age with them.  
  
He would always visit him and talk to the baby inside his uncle's tummy. The elders just find him adorable especially everytime he puts his hand on his uncle's belly and tell stories to the unborn child. He drowns out the conversation around him, too focused on his task.  
  
"Are we finally going to be in-laws Taetae? They say 3rd time's the charm." Jimin said cheerfully, making the pregnant omega chuckle.  
  
Their alphas groaned in unison.  
  
"We'll have to wait, Minnie. Gyu's not even out in the world yet." Taehyung had smiled gently as he look at his tummy and then towards Yeonjun before adding while grinning, "But I sure hope so."  
  
After two months, Jeon Beomgyu was born into the world and had captured Yeonjun's affection from the first time he had ever seen him, wrapped around a towel being held by his tired but still pretty uncle Tae. His uncle Jungkook had tears at the corner of his eyes while his appa Jimin was talking with excitement along with his papa Yoongi.  
  
He was focused on the small baby grabbing hands at him, a smile so bright it can rival the sun, displayed on his face.  
  
"Want to hold him, Junie?" His uncle Tae asked gently.  
  
He came closer and his appa Jimin gently corrected his arms' position as his uncle placed Beomgyu in them.  
  
"Hi, Gyu! 'm Junie. Gyu's older brother. Gonna protect you." He whispered as the baby made giggling like sounds.  
  
In the background, his appa and papa were bickering playfully again with each other.  
  
"Babe, pay up. I know mates when I see them." Jimin grinned.  
  
Yoongi hummed, "Not yet. It's still too soon. My gut is never wrong and it's telling me something else." 

"Fine." Jimin shrugged as they go back to conversation with Taehyung and tease Jungkook for being a crybaby.  
  


* * *

Yeonjun was almost 2 years older than Beomgyu but that didn't deter him from always being around him. The younger was happy to follow him anyways.  
  
"Hyung's my role model." Beomgyu had said once when they were lying in his bed shaped like a car.  
  
He smiled brightly and ruffled Beomgyu's curly hair. (I _got that from appa Tae!_ He always remind Yeonjun)  
  
Even when they grew older, they were inseparable. The only thing that changed was that Yeonjun feels more like a protective father than a chill older brother at this point. Beomgyu was a lot thinner and had soft features making him a target by stupid bullies when they were in grade school. He fought every last one of them and made sure they never show their faces again. His appa Jimin almost fainted seeing him with bruises in his cheeks and his papa Yoongi looked proud when he told them what happened. After that no one dared to make fun of Beomgyu ever again.  
  
When they entered Middle school things started to change. Yeonjun still had to protect Beomgyu but not from bullies. This time suitors came for Beomgyu left and right. He's not crazy to prohibit the younger to date but every date turns into Beomgyu crying ugly in his arms. So what feels like the 10th date (he lost count to be honest), he's had enough.  
  
"From now on, before you date, the person must have my approval first." He said, tired and sad for his friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Beomgyu said in between sniffs, his tears and snot ruining Yeonjun's favorite shirt. Beomgyu's lucky Yeonjun loves him as his own brother.  
  
"I'll meet them and know their intentions before you date."  
  
Thus, the nickname _Beomgyu's guard dog_ became widespread. Of course, there are many who still tried but every single one of them he did not approve because they all had the same intention. To only get into the younger's pants. Some were even dedicated to their acting, seeming earnest and honest. But Yeonjun knew better. He had the instincts of his papa Yoongi, afterall.  
  
When he was in the first year of high school and Beomgyu on his last in middle school, Kim Soobin came like a storm, ready to destroy Yeonjun's peaceful life.  
  
His favorite uncle Jin and his husband, uncle Namjoon, had adopted Soobin. He was tall, shy, and had dimples as deep as the trench (almost like his uncle Namjoon's). He was the same age as Beomgyu, three months older he heard. His parents were uncle Namjoon's cousin, who unfortunately died on an airplane crash. After processing papers and a lengthy discussion, they adopted him. Seeing that they do not have children of their own and his uncle Jin had became attached to the boy during their visits.  
  
Yeonjun had found him sweet, shy, and cute. Although, the first time he saw Soobin, there was something bugging him under his skin. Almost like little electricities seeping in them making him itch. There was something about Soobin. Something about him being near Yeonjun that makes him nervous. But he shrugged it off everytime.  
  
They spend a lot of time together with Beomgyu, and the three of them got along well. He was estatic to have another younger brother.  
  
That was until one afternoon.  
  
"You're so handsome, Beomgyu." He heard Soobin blurted out to the youngest one time in the library. Soobin's head was laying on his arm on the table while looking at Beomgyu. And his eyes were sparkling from were Yeonjun could see them.  
  
He wasn't trying to eavesdrop. The library was pretty empty too and he was going to surprise the two so he hid behind the shelves beside their table.  
  
_Oh_. He felt his heart drop.  
  
"Thanks. You are too!" Beomgyu casually replied before swiftly changed the subject.  
  
Soobin looked like a rejected bunny but quickly changed his expression.  
  
His stomach felt weird and he almost wants to vomit and as his heart felt like it has died. He doesn't know why but he felt like someone had dropped his heart from a ten story building and trampled on it numerous times. He quietly walked away and decided to go home.  
  
_Appa Jimin needs my help with groceries, catch you two later. Sorry!_ He sent a quick message to their gc and also texted them.  
  
Now that he thinks about it, Soobin was perfect for Beomgyu. They were both sweet, kind, and considerate. Whereas, Yeonjun was loud and outspoken. They were the same age. Yeonjun was almost 2 years older. They both like the same mellow music and eat the same flavor of ice cream. Yeonjun liked hiphop and he loves mint choco ice cream which they despised. Why was he comparing anyway? He only sees Beomgyu as a younger brother. And Soobin as a friend? Right?  
  
Not wanting to think anymore, he just blamed it on feeling betrayed. That must be it. He can't believe Soobin passed his radar! From now on he needs to monitor the boy and see if his intentions for Beomgyu are pure. That must be why something was bugging him ever since they met.  
  
_Yup. Yup. That's it._ He convinced himself. But somehow, his heart still feels heavy.  
  
After an hour he heard soft knocks on his door and heard his Papa Yoongi call him for dinner.  
  
"I don't want to eat." He replied, back still turned back from the door.  
  
"Something must really be wrong. You never refuse food." He felt the side of his bed dip and could smell the comforting saltwater scent his father carries.  
  
"Come here." All of Yeonjun's defenses broke down as he turned around and hugged him.  
  
This was the thing with his papa Yoongi. He wasn't vocal about his feelings unlike his appa Jimin but just being in his presence comforts Yeonjun. He was silent but his care and love was evident in the small things that matter.  
  
"I think Soobin likes Beomgyu." He quietly said.  
  
"Well, Soobin's a good kid isn't he?" His father's fingers carded through his hair, while releasing calming pheromones of saltwater scent.  
  
He nodded. Silence reigned before them before his father spoke again, "What's got you down then?"  
  
"I-I don't really know. I guess I feel betrayed? I was always cautious about people around Beomgyu but Soobin was like family I didn't realize he has romantic intentions." He answered, eyes trained on the cat patterns on his sheet.  
  
"You can't really protect Beomgyu closely 24/7 now that you're in highschool and he's growing so trust his decisions. You can't shelter him forever, Junie. Remember you're growing on your own too so it'll be nice to make new experiences and friendships not just centered around your childhood. And I really think Soobin's a nice kid so give him a chance and don't be hostile with him just because of this. I know your protectiveness can't magically disappear but try to easen up or guide them instead. You can always give him a nice punch if he hurts Beomgyu or I can punch him if he hurts any of you. Just hold off your uncle Jin for me." His father grinned, making his face more cat-like.  
  
Yeonjun laughed loudly and hugged his father tighter.  
  
"Thank you, papa."  
  
He felt silly and realized how immature he was and how his father has really good valid points. His heart felt lighter.  
  
"No problem, healingie. Papa's always here for you." Yoongi kissed the top of his head and they stayed like that in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Without knowing it, his eyes have shut closed and his mind drifted off to sleep not hearing his father's question, _But are you sure you only felt betrayed and protective?_

* * *

Yeonjun was going to confront Soobin slowly so the other won't be overwhelmed. He has a plan to ease into it and drop hints that he knows. He really was. But somehow, his curious and reckless self won as always.  
  
So the following week when Beomgyu had a group project and Soobin and him were walking home he bluntly asked,  
  
"Soobinie, do you like Gyu?"  
  
The other choked on air mid-sentence, he was ranting to Yeonjun about something his classmate did but all Yeonjun could think about all day was how to ask the younger boy.  
  
"W-what? Hyung I don't know what you're talking about." Soobin's whole face and neck looked as red as tomatoes.  
  
"Binie, you looked like you saw an angel while he has seaweed on his teeth when we were eating." He chuckled at Soobin's shocked expression.  
  
"I have to admit I felt betrayed at first but I realized it's not like you were hiding it from me and I can feel you won't harm Gyu. You're my friend too so I'll try to go easy on you. Beomgyu's still my younger brother by heart so you'll have to gain my approval." He slung an arm around Soobin. 

"I-It's just a crush, hyung. It's not a big deal. The reason's pretty silly actually, he just looks like my favorite videogame character." Soobin admitted quietly.  
  
"That's where it starts, young one. But I'll be watching you closely so don't do anything funny." He ruffled the boy's hair, ignoring the prickling of his heart.  
  
"Hyung." Soobin whined.  
  
"No physical affection though until you get my approval. Race you to my house! Loser has to buy lunch tomorrow. " He flicked Soobin's forehead then ran for his life, drowning Soobin's protests.  
  
With every dash he made he hopes the weight in his heart will lighten.

* * *

Yeonjun's been observing the younger two from then on. He knows he should follow his father's advice and be lenient on Soobin but by now, monitoring Beomgyu's potential suitors is his innate response. He can't help but interrupt everytime Soobin or Beomgyu leans a little bit close to each other or their fingers brush even just a little (even if they were just fighting about possession of things and trying to get it from the other).  
  
He swears that's just it and not the jolt he feels in his heart everytime.  
  
Like for this one instance:  
  
Soobin was going to brush Beomgyu's bangs out of the way but he unconsciously grabbed Soobin's hand and proceeded to fix Beomgyu's dilemma with his free hand.  
  
Or when Beomgyu was complaining about his hands getting cold and Yeonjun immediately grabbed both Beomgyu's hand and Soobin's reaching hand toward it in his.  
  
There were a lot of moments that plays out like that and in the end he's left a blushing mess while holding Soobin's hand. It's not like he enjoys it and does it on purpose. Nope. No. Nadah.  
  
"You're creeping me out, Junie." Beomgyu pinched his cheek.  
  
"What? I'm not doing anything." He looked up from his phone.  
  
"Not right now. But lately, you've been watching over every other move Soobin makes and it's a bit stalkerish. I haven't had the chance to bring up this topic only now that Soobin's helping uncle Namjoon over the weekend." Beomgyu sat down beside him.  
  
"It's nothing. Just had to look out for him. You're both my younger brothers now." He said, nonchalant.  
  
Beomgyu tilted his head, "I don't think that's it. I think Junie's got a cruuuush."  
  
A cheschire smile painted the younger's face making Yeonjun throw a pillow at him.  
  
"I don't." He huffed out, trying his best to sound annoyed and hide his red ears.  
  
"Fine then. But I haven't seen you this interested in anyone since you and Yeji noona broke up in middle school." Beomgyu threw back the pillow but he swiftly caught it.  
  
"I'm not interested." He gritted out.  
  
"Take your time admitting it to yourself. I just want you to be happy, you know that right?" Beomgyu leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Awwww. My little Gyu is such a sap." He ruffled the other's hair earning him a pout.

"The same goes for me too. I just want to see you happy, Gyu." He added as he bumped his head with Beomgyu's lightly.  
  
_Whatever it takes._ He promised himself ignoring the image of a smiling Soobin hidden in the deep corners of his mind.

* * *

The monitoring Soobin thing was still ongoing but he was not as strict as before. Besides, Soobin himself was slightly cooperative and goes willingly to his side everytime he pulls the younger away from Beomgyu. Lately he always find Soobin seated beside him and even hangs out even if Beomgyu's not around. His shy demeanor completely went away and he was the one to hug or always reach out for Yeonjun. His heart always skip a beat or two but it must be the overdose of coffee now that exams were piling up.  
  
"Exams are finally over Junie!!! Let's go to that new cafe downtown." Beomgyu's loud voice instantly filled the hallway outside his classroom as he run up to Yeonjun with a following Soobin behind.  
  
"Oh no. I have a meeting today." Yeonjun looked at him apologetically.  
  
Beomgyu pouted and gave him puppy eyes, "Guess it's just me and Soobin hyung trying that new cafe."  
  
"No! I mean...it's just 30 minutes you can wait if it's fine with both of you. I really want to try the cat latte art." He said in panic and immediately scolded himself for interrupting Soobin again.  
  
"Sure hyung. It's not like we're in a hurry and I would like us to all go together." He was surprised Soobin took it lightly and was still smiling genuinely at him.  
  
"Our Junie's a diligent dance club vice president. Such a great dancer, shall I say the best out there?" Beomgyu cooed.  
  
"Shut up, Gyu." He blushed at the compliment before adding, "Stop flattering me so much you brat I still won't pay for your drinks later."  
  
"Bummer that worked when we were younger."  
  
"Well, you were cuter then." He flicked the other's forehead.  
  
"I'm still cute! It's because of Soobin hyung right? You're replacing me with him as your younger brother. I won't stand for it, I'll tell papa Jimin and papa Yoongi about this!" Beomgyu threw a tantrum.  
  
"Stop being dramatic, Gyu. You're both my brothers." He patted both Soobin and Beomgyu's head, earning him a smile from Beomgyu.  
  
Soobin was still looking at them silently, looking like he's contemplating on something.  
  
"But I'm your favorite right?" Beomgyu added cheekily.  
  
"Hmmmm. Soobinie calls me hyung so..."  
  
"But that's what makes us close, Junie!"  
  
Their teasing where interrupted by Soobin's calm yet chilling voice, "You call Jun hyung's parents papa?"  
  
"Yep. We've been raised together by both households, afterall. So don't you dare take away Junie, Soobin hyung." Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's torso and gave Soobin the stink eye, playfully.  
  
He rolled his eyes and said to Soobin, "Don't mind him."  
  
Soobin smiled tightly in response. Yeonjun swiftly got out of Beomgyu's hold seeing Soobin's sullen expression.  
  
_Must have been jealous of me being close to Gyu. Poor Soobin._ He noted internally. 

What he didn't know was that Soobin's been going through a lot of changes within himself and that the boy gets flustered like crazy whenever Yeonjun holds his hand. He doesn't hate it. He enjoys it and found out that their hands fit perfectly when clasped together. In fact, he wonders how he's never noticed it before. He even forgot about his little crush on Beomgyu just a few months ago. Lately, all Soobin's mind could think about was Yeonjun's monolid cat like eyes, tall nose, sweet giggles, and enchanting smile. It felt different from all his other superficial crushes. All he knows it that, there is the need inside of him to always be by Yeonjun's side. And he'll be damned if he doesn't listen to it.


End file.
